


Lost in you

by symphonic__chaos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, College AU, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Remembering first loves, beauty admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonic__chaos/pseuds/symphonic__chaos
Summary: This takes place sometime shortly after my other fic, Get Higher. Cuteness and confessions, heartache and lots of love.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Eliot Waugh, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lost in you

_In the darkness, all I see is you_

_You, when I'm lost_

_You lead me home_

_It's true_

_So don't stop now_

_I'm falling for you, I can't lie_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause it's hard to run away_

_So don't stop now_

_I'm falling for you, I can't lie_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause it's hard to run aw_ ay

_It's hard to run away_

Klaus's fingers hesitated within an inch of a dark brown curl that shifted ever so slightly on the warm, pale, skin of Eliot's forehead every time the fan rotated their way. The doors of the balcony were wide open behind it, the warm breeze of a summer morning coming through to wash over bare skin. Klaus's body only half covered by the gold colored silk sheets that Eliot loved so much, and that Klaus thought were wholly expensive and unnecessary, but he knew that Eliot loved them and, well, he loved Eliot, so he went with it. His fingertips finally touched the curl, a featherlight caress to brush it away from the other man's forehead. 

Love was a terrifying subject for the both of them. They both knew it, clung to it, lost it, and they both had their own hesitations on sharing not only that past with each other, but that emotion. Despite that fear though, they had trust. Almost a year of college, a year of being 'roommates', they trusted each other. Had Klaus known they would have wound up here, now, he wouldn't have been as hesitant and walled off towards '21C - Eliot Waugh' the day he walked into the room and met eyes with him. May have less insulted when Eliot had eyed him up and down and hummed. Klaus had impeccable taste after all. 

Now here they were, learning each other still after almost a year. Here they were breaking down walls and building them back up, just around each other. And Margo, of course. Eliot had made it very clear that they were a 2-for-1, that she was his right hand, his best friend, his Queen Margo. Klaus had gone along with it because well, she was stunning and he liked her spunk- a reason she had supposedly given others on why she liked Klaus.

"Morning," came the quiet voice from beside where Klaus's arm had him propped up beside Eliot.

Klaus looked down to the beautiful hazel eyes peering up at him from behind half-lidded eyes. The smile that crossed Klaus's lips seemed like such a natural response at this point, one that sometimes alarmed him because it would come just from Eliot walking in the room. It was foreign, something that Reginald would have certainly questioned him on, would have asked him what he'd taken this time and to wipe the silly grin off his face. A smile Eliot never questioned, only ever mirrored. 

"Morning," Klaus replied, his fingers trailing from where the curl had been, down along Eliot's temple, cheekbone, the slightly stubbly lower cheek and jawline. 

Eliot placed a kiss to Klaus's thumb when it caressed over his bottom lip, though it was soon replaced by a gentle press of Klaus's lips, followed by a second, third, fourth, and with a grab and a roll accompanied by an amused giggle, Eliot had Klaus hovering over him. A pleased sigh was passed into the kiss before Klaus broke away, looking at the man below him, his heart feeling...oddly full. Warm.

"I love you." 

The words spilled from Klaus's lips before he could stop them. It had been something they'd been working on, but had never actually said- it was just something he knew they could tell from the way they looked at each other. A pang of guilt suddenly hit him as he looked down at the dogtags that rested on Eliot's chest, the look that Eliot seemed to catch. 

"Hey," Eliot's fingers gently curled under Klaus's chin as he tilted his face up, his thumb resting on lips that parted to apologize. "It's okay to love both of us. It's okay to never lose that. You know it's the same for me, that it's someone I'll never lose."

A short breath left Klaus as it felt like a weight lifted off of him, all his fears and insecurities lifted in just a couple sentences. 

"Dave... Will always be here." Klaus said as he sat on Elliot's lower half, his hand taking the dogtags Dave had once worn and closed around them, before that fist went over his heart. His other hand moved to press flat over Elliot's heart. "And Quentin will always be here."

"And we'll always remember them." Eliot said quietly, his eyes stinging with tears, much like he could see in Klaus's eyes at that moment.

"And we'll remember and honor them every day."

"Because Dave would have told you, and Quentin would have told me, to keep going and living our lives, to find a new love. That they'd always be here, still."

Klaus's breath caught as he thought of Dave, the day he'd met him at the art gallery Klaus had only attended to look at the colors while high. The way his cologne smelled, how shiny white his teeth were and how his laughter was infectious. He remembered that day, almost a year later, on the street when two different gangs had broken out into a fight. The way their eyes had locked when Klaus heard the first gunshot and had grabbed Dave, pulling him to safety behind a car. Klaus could still smell the blood, he could still hear Dave's labored breath, he heard his own screams for help ringing in his ears.

Eliot had told Klaus about Quentin plenty, someone he'd attended another college with- one Eliot hadn't even finished his first year before the incident. Eliot had said it'd been a slow burn at first, before it became a confusing tango that had ended with a desire that was unrivaled. How Quentin had just become the one, how he'd just known and right when Quentin had approached him about his feelings, Eliot shut down, turned away. Klaus had almost felt just as devastated the day Eliot told him that there had been a freak accident in one of the Chem classes, an explosion of glass. Quentin had saved lives that day by pushing the student that caused it out of the way. Quentin had given his own life to save others.

Klaus leaned into Eliot's hand when it came up to cup his cheek, Eliot smiling as Klaus's facial hair tickled his palm. Elliot's voice was soft, smooth when he spoke up next, only coming once their eyes met again, his smile bright and as true as his words.

"I love you, too."

_Oh, feels like we're falling for the first time_

_Oh, this is exactly what it feels like_

_When I can't go to sleep unless you're laying next to me_

_Oh, feels like we're falling for the first time_

_Feels like we're falling for the first time_

_Feels like we're falling for the first time_

_I, I knew that you were worth it_

_I, don't know if I deserve this_

_You, have given me a purpose_

_You, yeah you were always worth it_

_I, I know that you're worth it_

_I, don't know if I deserve this_

_You, have given me a purpose_

_You, yeah you were always worth it_

"You CHEATED!" Magnus's voice roared, his hand moving to shove Alec's shoulder as Alec's laughter rang through the room.

Yoshi spun out of control and into a wall after crossing the finish line, Alec's screen showing Mario zipping through the track with 1st displayed proudly on the screen. Magnus tossed the controller onto the couch beside him and glowered at Alec, still laughing, who then put down the controller and lifted his hands to cup Magnus's face.

"Babe, I didn't cheat, you just really suc--"

"ALEXANDER, DO NOT--"

"REALLY, REALLY SUCK AT MARIO KART!" Alec near yelled over Magnus as his laughter continued, even when Magnus gave out a frustrated yell and tackled him back and onto the couch.

"FUCK YOU!" Magnus faked strangling Alec, who had tears in his eyes and a pain in his stomach from laughing so hard.

The table beside them rattled, with college books slipping and sliding off, and the couch groaned in protest, its legs scraped on the wooden floor as their bodies fell onto the floor. Now Magnus couldn't help but laugh, the two of them a tangled mess of limbs, trapped between the two pieces of furniture. Alec was gasping for breath, unable to break the smile from his face. A long arm lifted to push the table back a bit to give them room, Alec's body moving to half lean over Magnus, his fingers brushing back a loose lock of hair that defied the positioning of the other gelled spikes.

"What?" Magnus asked with a bright smile when his eyes met Alec's, noticing that his boyfriend was staring intently at him.

Alec was silent still, his eyes sweeping over the smooth complexion of Magnus's face, the way his five o'clock shadow was coming in (Eliot and Margo were pushing him to grow it out so they could see what the 'babyface' turned into), the way his smile lit up his whole face and even made that sparkle in his eye brighter. There was a flush of warmth that rushed through him and suddenly his mouth was dry.

"I..."

Alec watched as Magnus's eyebrows furrowed, shifted, his body propped on an elbow as his free hand moved to cup Alec's cheek, the worry evident and taking away that sunshine that Alec loved so much about him.

"Alec, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong, Magnus, I just..." Alec started before his lips pressed against Magnus's forehead, another pressed to the tip of his nose, and a final one pressed to his lips. It lingered there until he pulled back just an inch, their foreheads now pressed together, Alec wanting nothing more than to ease that worried look on Magnus's face.

"I love you."

The words seemed to do the trick, the worry replaced by shock, then that beautiful warmth. From what Magnus had told him before, the last time he'd been told that by anyone was before he'd lost his family to the car accident when he was a child. Coming from a family that was mostly tight-knit, with a mother that never failed to remind her three how much she loved them, daily, Alec couldn't imagine what it was like. Growing up bounced between foster homes, fighting to get where he was, for the scholarships Magnus had earned, all while never having family to support him... But now, here, Alec meant them, wholeheartedly, and luckiest for him, Magnus's face said it all- he believed him, and the kisses to follow backed that up.

"I love you, too, Alec."

Six months together had been a whirlwind and Magnus had known from early in that he was falling for Alec, that it would be nearly impossible for him to even try to fight those feelings. Everything Alec did was so completely opposite from how he'd been treated by anyone else growing up, Alec always made him feel welcome, wanted, even when he was busy. It was waiting outside of the class hall just to say hi between classes, it was making sure to pick up something extra during lunch and bringing it to the library when he knew Magnus was cramming. It was the way Alec didn't care what others or his team thought when their fingers linked in the hallway when Magnus would meet up with Alec to walk to his next class. 

If someone had told him, when he was in his junior year of school, that the person who was on the varsity soccer team, who was an utter dick to people and always in a terrible mood, was actually this... Real Alec he was getting to learn more about every day, he wouldn't have believed them. Surely that hesitation to care about even getting to know him was evident when Jace and Clary brought Alec down from the floor above his dorm room, but with a gentle nudge from Eliot and the two of them having to care for heavily drunk and high friends after a party, it was like Alec was a whole new person.

Alec pressed another kiss to Magnus's lips before he shifted to stand, his hands taking Magnus's to help him up as well. Magnus had forgotten all about the game at this point, that was until Alec motioned to the idling TV and gave him a crooked grin.

"Wanna play again? I'll let you win this time..." The suggestive offer ended with a grunt as Magnus shoved him playfully, Alec laughing as he caught Magnus's arms, tugging him so they were chest to chest.

"How about we play again and the winner gets a..." 

The sweet look Magnus had given him just moments before during their confessions had been replaced by something that had Alec's brows raising in intrigued surprise. Magnus always loved catching Alec off guard like this, seeing that shocked reaction whenever he suggested something sexual. It was exactly why he didn't do it often, despite all the opportunities and windows that had been left open for him.

"Oh. Oh yes. Yes, let's do that. Right now." Alec nodded as he shifted sideways to sit down on the couch again. Magnus was pulled into his lap as a controller was thrust into his hands, Alec's chin coming to rest on his shoulder when he slouched down just enough to let him see.


End file.
